Yakseok! Chapter 1
by Do Kyung Chan
Summary: Kris pergi ke Kanada untuk menuntut ilmu dan meninggalkan Tao di Korea. 5 tahun setelahnya, Kris kembali, memang kembali di tempat dan waktu yang sama. Namuun,,*summary gagal


Yakseok! CHAPTER 1

Author : Do Kyung Chan

Chara :

Kris EXO M

Tao EXO M

Luhan EXO M

Genre : Friendship, Family, Gaje, Angst, Typos and many more.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : **CHARA IS BELONG TO SM, THEIR FAMILY, THEIR SELF, BUT THIS STORY IS MINE! DON'T PLAGIAT! DON'T BASH TO CHARA BUT BASH TO THIS FF. AND LAST I HATE PLAGIARIS'M.**

Summary : Kris pergi ke Kanada untuk menuntut ilmu dan meninggalkan Tao di Korea. 5 tahun setelahnya, Kris kembali, memang kembali di tempat dan waktu yang sama.*summary gagal

Cuap-cuap author : Pertama kali saya buat FF EXO dan langsung yang bertajuk **KRISTAO/TAORIS**.. Jeng-jeng... Ayo kita mulai..

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

DON'T PLAGIAT DON'T BASH DON'T FLAME

.

REVIEW PLEASE

.

REMEMBER, JUST RnR

.

IF YOU HATE THIS FF, CHARA OR ME BETTER IF YOU GO AWAY JUST CLICK [X] THAT IS BETTER

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE

.

.

DO KYUNG CHAN

.

.

[[KRISTAORIS]]

**Flashback**

**Author POV**

"tao! Di tempat ini juga, kita berpisah dan akan kembali lagi.. di hari, tanggal, bulan, jam, menit dan tempat yang sama kita akan bertemu lagi! Yakseok!"ujar kris seraya menunjukkan kelingkingnya.

"tapi ge, aku tidak bisa melakukannya, gege tidak akan lama kan di Kanada? Kenapa tidak kuliah di sini saja ge? Aku tidak bisa ge! Aku tidak bisa!"ujar tao menunduk dan terisak..

"tao! Waktu dan tempat itu bukan halangan terhadap persahabatan kita.. kita adalah satu tao! Sekarang angkat kelingkingmu tao! Berjanjilah kita akan bertemu lagi! Jangan lupa untuk mengirimiku pesan ya tao? Yakseok!"kata kris menunjukkan kelingkingnya

"y-yakseok!"tao menyemangati dirinya seraya menautkan jarinya pada kelingking kris..

Mereka berdua seketika menangis, melepaskan tautan jari kelingking mereka.. lalu saling berpelukan..

"tao! Aku berjanji! Akan bertemu lagi denganmu! Jangan melupakan aku!"tenang kris

"aku juga ge! Di tempat ini, di sungai han kita berpisah dan akan kembali lagi.. Aku tidak akan melupakan gege.. hiks.."tambah tao..

"ppai-ppai tao-ie! Hiks hiks.."pamit kris

"ppai-ppai hiks kris gege! Hiks"kata tao..

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**END AUTHOR POV**

**TAO POV**

"Wah boneka pandanya imut sekali, wah daebak.. eungh iya aku harus cepat ke sungai han!"gumamku berlari ke sungai han.

_BRRMM.. TIN.. TIN.. CKIIEEEEEETTT..._

"aaaaaaaa!"

"hiks hiks.. hiks.. mr panda.."aku menangisi mr panda yang baru kubeli seketika terlindas ban mobil orang itu..

Orang-orangpun langsung mengelilingi kami..

"chogiyo!"panggil orang itu kontan aku langsung mendongak ke atas

"hah? Wufan gege!"aku berlari menghampiri orang itu dan memeluknya..

"kau siapa!"bentak orang itu sambil menahan dan mendorongku agar aku tak memeluknya..

"wu..fan.. ge.. ge.. hiks hiks hiks.. kau jahat ge! Kau jahat! Kau bilang kau akan menemuiku di hari ini dan di tempat ini.. kau telah berjanji.. kau bilang kau tak akan melupakanku ge.. tapii.. haissh sudahlah mungkin hiks aku salah orang hiks huweeee hiks hiks.."aku berlari menembus gerombolan orang –orang sambil membawa mr panda yang sudah tak berbentuk..

**END TAO POV**

**KRIS POV**

"kau! Jahat sekali! Apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada pemuda mata panda itu! Apa yang kau lakukan! Jika aku jadi kau! Aku akan mengejarnya lalu minta maaf kepadanya.. ayo kita bubar! Bubar! Dia bukanlah manusia tapi dia iblis! Dia sama sekali tidak meminta maaf kepadanya namun malah membentaknya.. ayolah! Dia tidak pantas di kasihani.. sebaiknya kita kasihani pemuda bermata panda itu!"ujar seseorang dari gerombolan mengompori... sehingga mereka meninggalkanku.. sendirian..

Memang benar, aku harus mengejarnya! Harus! Apa, dia adalah tao-ie? Apa mungkin? Dia sangat berubah sekarang.. dia tambah tinggi dan tampan. Tao-ie tunggu gege.. dimana tao? Ah itu dia!

"chogiyo!"panggilku

Dia mendongak ke arahku lalu memalingkan wajahnya dariku

"chogiyo! Kau! Kau! Tao-ie kan? Kau! Huang zi tao bukan? Hey chogiyo! Maaf tadi aku membentakmu.. Karena kau sekarang sudah berubah. Kau lebih tinggi dan tampan.. Kau sangat sempurna di mataku tao-ie.. Maafkan aku—"aku mendekatinya lalu memeluknya dari samping.

"ssh uljimayo.. gege tidak akan mengulanginya lagi tao-ie.. maafkan gege ya tao? Tao-ie.."tenangku dia lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundakku..

"gege? Apa benar kau wufan gege?"tanyanya

"ya tao.. Aku wufan gege."

"ge, gege janjikan? Tidak akan meninggalkan tao sendirian? Tao sangat terpukul ketika gege pindah ke Kanada. Nomor handphone gege juga tidak aktif, tao kira gege telah melupakanku sepenuhnya. Tao takut kehilangan gege lagi.. Semenjak gege pergi, tao menjadi pemurung ge.. maafkan tao ge.. karena tao tidak bisa menepati janji kita.."pintanya

"hhh.. tao, gege juga minta maaf.. Karena gege membentak dan melupakanmu tadi. Jangan khawatir, gege tidak akan melupakanmu sepenuhnya kok tao.. Soal nomor handphone, hehe gege menghilangkannya.. Dan, tao jangan menjadi pemurung ne? Ini bukan tao yang gege kenal dulu, tao yang gege kenal dulu, ceria, tegar, lucu dan aktif. Tao jangan berubah! Dan, ayo kita pulang ke apartement.."ajakku dan dia hanya mengangguk dan membawa boneka panda yang sudah tidak berbentuk..

"mm, tao! Ayo kita beli boneka baru.."

"ayo ge!"

**SKIP TIME**

"luhan gege! Aku pulang! Ge! Buka pintunya! Gege!"

Hah luhan? Siapa dia?

"sebentar tao, gege sedang berjalan.."

_CKLEK KRIEET_

"kau, namja yang bernama wufan itu kan?"

".."

aku hanya mengangguk

"tao sangat banyak menceritakan hal-hal tentangmu..hehe"katanya terkekeh pelan.

"begitu kah? Ahaha.."balasku

"iya, ayo masuk.."ajaknya

"baiklah.."

"kris gege?"

"ya tao?"  
"aku pusing ge.."

"tidurlah itu pasti karena kau kelelahan tao.."ujarku seraya membelai rambutnya.

**SKIP TIME**

[[KRISTAORIS]]

"TAO-IE! MANA HANDUKKU?"teriak seseorang yang menurutku adalah luhan.

Ih, dia bahkan sudah berani memanggil tao dengan sebutan 'tao-ie'. Memang siapa dia? Berani-beraninya memanggil seperti itu di depan namjachingu tao. Lihat saja kau luhan..

**END KRIS POV**

**LUHAN POV**

Dimana sebenarnya anak itu? Mengkhawatirkan sekali..

"TAO-IE! DIMANA KAU?"

"TAO!"

"YA TUHAN! TAOOO! KAU KENAPAA? WUFAN! WUFAN! WUFAAAAN!"panggilku

"ada apa hyu— TAO! TAO! Hyung! Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit sekarang!"ajaknya dengan panik.

"tenang kris! TENANG! JANGAN PANIK! AYO, ANGKAT TAO. AKU AKAN MENYIAPKAN MOBIL."balasku

"iya hyung.. baiklah.."

**SKIP TIME**

Apa yang terjadi dengan tao? Kulihat dia biasa-biasa saja.. tetapi! Argh!

"luhan, apa yang kau tahu tentang tao akhir-akhir ini?"

"hah?"

"maksudku, bagaimana keadaan tao akhir-akhir ini?"

"dia, biasa saja, tidak ada yang berubah.."

"aah~ apa, dia nafsu makan?"

"tidak terlalu, dia, 5 tahun terakhir ini, sangat terpukul akan kepergianmu wufan."

"begitukah hyung? Lalu, apa hubunganmu dengan tao?"

"hubunganku? Sebenarnya aku—"jelasku

"apa kalian keluarga tuan huang?"tanya dokter.

"ya kami adalah keluarganya."jawab kris.

"kalau begitu, ayo ikut ke ruangan saya."

"baiklah."

**END LUHAN POV**

**AUTHOR POV**

** RUANGAN DOKTER...**

[[KRISTAORIS]]

"sebenarnya, tuan huang hanya kelelahan dan kurang asupan nutrisi. Apa dia sedang depresi atau bagaimana? Maaf, saya bertanya seperti ini."

"ya dok, dia memang sedang depresi akhir-akhir ini. Dia sangat terpukul dan tidak mau makan dok."jelas luhan.

"kalau boleh tau, ada masalah apa ya?"

"kepergian kekasihnya ke Kanada dok. Dia sangat terpukul akan hal itu. Namun, dia sudah kembali. Dialah orangnya dok."terang luhan seraya menghadap ke arah kris.

"jadi, anda orangnya? Kalau begitu, pasti nama anda kris, em tepatnya tuan wufan bukan?"terka dokter

"bagaimana anda bisa tahu dok?"tanya kris heran

"tadi, tuan huang sempat mengigau nama anda tuan. Oh iya, anda harus lebih merawat tuan huang dengan penuh cinta. Jika dia tidak mau makan, bujuk dia. Karena, inilah akibatnya. Kan, anda kekasihnya, terlebih sudah lama tidak bertemu. Jadi, tolong rawatlah tuan huang dengan penuh kasih sayang. Terimakasih tuan wufan dan tuan—"

"xi, xi luhan."

"xi luhan. Saya harus bergegas ke ruangan lain. Ada pasien yang menunggu. Annyeong gyeseyo.."pamit dokter seraya berjabat tangan dengan kris dan luhan.

Setelah bertemu dengan dokter, mereka berdua masuk ke kamar tao.

"tao?"sapa kris

"wu-wufan ge?"

"ya, ini aku tao. Ini benar-benar gege."

"maaf ge, gege baru datang kemari sudah di repotkan tao."ujar tao menyesal.

"gwaenchana tao-ie, ini sudah kewajibanku sebagai namjachingu-mu kan? Lagipula gege senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi setelah sekian lama gege pergi.."jelas kris.

"ge-hiks ge.. hiks hiks aku me..hiks...rindukan..hiks..mu ge.. hiks hiks.."ujar tao sinambi menangis.

"sssh~ uljimayo.. chagiya~ uljima.."tenang kris seraya membelai pipi tao yang sudah basah akan air mata.

"tao-ie, hyung, tidak tau apa yang harus hyung lakukan. Hyung memang tidak berguna, bahkan hyung menjadi hyungmu sangat tidak becus ya? Ahaha, hyung tidak bisa menjagamu yang akhirnya jatuh sakit seperti ini... Hyung, hiks tidak pantas di sampingmu... hiks.. kau terlalu sempurna hiks.. untuk hyung yang serba kekurangan ini.. hyung.. sang—"sesal luhan terpotong.

"ssh~ hyung tidak salah, di sini tao yang salah karena tao tidak pernah mendengarkan hyung.."tenang tao.

"ya, tao benar hyung.. Namun, di sini tak ada yang salah... Ini semua tidak di sengaja bukan? Karena, ini semua takdir Tuhan.. Kita semua, tidak ada yang tahu hyung... Dan, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri hyung.. Itu tidak baik akan mentalmu hyung.."tambah kris.

"iya kalian benar..."balas luhan..

"tao, cepat sembuh ya? Banyak makan, banyak istirahat, dengarkan nasihat hyungmu ini... Kasihan dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri tao... Jika tao sayang gege, tao harus mendengarkan perkataan gege dan hyung... yakseok?"nasihat kris

"yakseok gege!"

"nggh, maaf mengganggu tuan-tuan. Namun, tuan huang harus banyak istirahat sekarang, demi pemulihan kesehatannya... Bisakah kalian meninggalkan tuan huang agar beristirahat? Apakah kalian keberatan?"kata seorang perawat.

"tidak.. tidak apa-apa... Kami tidak keberatan, Kami akan keluar... Tao-ie? Cepat sembuh ne? Hwaiting!"ujar kris

Tao hanya mengangguk..

** RUANG TUNGGU RUMAH SAKIT...**

"tunggu, hyung! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, apa hubunganmu dengan tao?"tanya kris penuh selidik.

"hubunganku dengan tao, aku adalah sepupunya... Kalau kau pasti kekasihnya kan? Kau sendiri pernah mengatakannya di depan umum... Siapa siswa SM High School yang tidak tahu.. Ahaha..."gurau luhan.

"tunggu, kenapa kau bisa tahu? Kau juga bersekolah di SM High School dulu?"tanya kris heran.

"iya, aku bahkan satu kelas denganmu dan tao. Masa' iya kau lupa kris?"

"hah?"

"kau tidak ingat nicknameku seperti xiao lu, lulu, little deer, hannie dan luhannie?"

"aaa~ kau, yang dulu namjachingunya oh sehun bukan?"

"hah? Dulu? Sekarangpun aku MASIH namjachingunya oh sehun, namun—"jelasnya menerangkan kata masih, namun kalimatnya menggantung begitu saja.

"namun... Apa hyung?"tanya kris sangat heran.

"dia sedang wamil, bulan lalu dia berangkat..."

"aaa~ yang sabar hyung... kalau kita kan aman? Kan, kita chinese..."  
"iya memang..."

"hyung, apa kau masih ingat dengan park chanyeol dan byun baekhyun?"

"mereka berdua? Ingatlah! Si duo happyvirus..."

"mereka berdua, sudah menjadi pengusaha sukses hyung... Mereka membuka cafe yang bernama... hehehe... tunggu sebentar hyung... hehehe... Happy BaekYeollie... hahahaha.."ujar kris sambil menahan tawanya, namun usahanya sia-sia..

"apa? Happy BaekYeollie? Ahaha.. kau tidak bergurau kan kris? Ahahaha... ahahahaha... perutku geli kris, mendengarnya.. aduh sakit hahahahaha..."tawa luhan membuncah saat dia mendengar perkataan kris...

"ehm, tuan-tuan bisa tidak kecilkan suaranya tolong? Jika ada pasien serangan jantung, mungkin beliau sudah tiada sekarang... Tolong tuan-tuan, ini rumah sakit..."nasihat resepsionis.

"eh telepon.."gumam kris

"yeoboseyo, ya ini wufan? Apa? Yang benar? Waaah,, baiklah kami akan ke sana.. ya, annyeong.."ujar kris dengan seseorang di telepon.

"siapa kris?"tanya luhan.

"dokter, katanya tao sudah boleh pulang, tinggal mengurusi administrasi dan obatnya saja... Dan, dia harus makan dan istirahat yang teratur..."balas kris..

"aaa"jawab luhan paham..

**SKIP TIME**

"tao-ie kita sudah sampai... Tunggu, aku akan menuntunmu..."kata kris khawatir akan tao yang akan jalan sendiri.

"kris! Aku akan—"ujar luhan sambil menunjuk lahan parkir dan di balas oleh anggukan dari kris.

"ayolah ge... Tao sudah besar... Tao malu..."ucap tao.

"tidak akan... Siapa sih yang malu berjalan dengan namjachingunya? Gege tidak akan membiarkanmu jalan sendiri. Jadi, jangan gerak dulu, gege membenarkan posisimu.. Nah, beginikan enak..."sergah kris.

"hhh"dengus tao kesal

** APARTEMENT TAORISHAN...**

"tunggu tao, gege akan membuka pintu dulu..."

"iya kris ge.."

_CKLEK... KRIEET..._

"nah, tao ayo masuk..."

"eh iya ge..."balas tao.

"luhan hyung, di sini kamar mandinya mana ya hyung? Hihi..."tanya kris pada luhan yang baru saja menaruh kunci mobil seraya terkekeh akan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"disana kris..."jawab luhan sambil menunjuk kamar mandi...

"oh iya hyung gamsahammida.."

"gwaenchana.."

**LUHAN POV**

Kris, lama sekali sih.. Dia kira aku tidak butuh mandi apa? Ayolah kris, itu bukan kamar mandimu sendiri... Kris, kalau kau tidak keluar-keluar, akan ku dobrak pintunya nanti...

"eh tao, kau mau apa ke dapur? Kalau minta apa-apa kan cuma tinggal manggil hyung atau kris gege kan? Jangan memaksakan dirimu sendiri tao-ie.. Kau kan belum sepenuhnya sembuh tao... Kau ingin apa?"tanyaku memergoki tao hendak berjalan ke kulkas.

"tao ingin bubble tea hyung..."jelasnya

"tunggu sebentar tao, kau duduk di sini dulu yaa... Akan hyung ambilkan.."

"iya hyung.."

"nah, ini kan yang kamu maksud tao?"ujarku sambil menyodorkan segelas bubble tea..

"xie-xie hyung!"balas tao dengan pandangan mata yang berbinar.

"nah, kris kau lama sekali tadi..."ledekku

"biar, memang ada masalah? Eh tao-ie.. Harusnya tao di kamar saja, jangan ke dapur. Kalau minta apa-apa kan cuma tinggal manggil gege dan luhan hyung kan? Jangan menyiksa diri dengan memaksakan dirimu sendiri seperti ini..."jelas kris

"heh kris! Aku sudah berkata pada tao seperti itu..."ujarku tak terima.

"eh? Benarkah hyung? Mianhaeyo hyung? Dui bu qi? Aku sungguh tidak tahu hyung.."balasnya.

"ya ya aku memaafkanmu, sini minggir! Aku akan mandi dulu! Ganti kau yang menjaga tao! Eh? Ini handukku tau! Main pakai saja!"ledek luhan.

"yeee.. pinjam saja tak boleh! Pelit hyung..."balas kris..

"bla bla bla.."ujarku menghiraukannya...

**END LUHAN POV  
**

**KRIS POV**

"TAO-IE? TADI KAU DI APAKAN OLEH DIA? HA? KAU TIDAK APA-APA KAN TAO-IE?"ujarku memancing luhan.

"SIAPA JUGA YANG GREPE-GREPE TAO? MUNGKIN KAU NANTINYA! SEENAKNYA MENUDUH ORANG!"bela luhan dari dalam kamar mandi.

"YANG BICARA DENGAN KAU SIAPA? AKU TANYA TAO-IE BUKAN LUHANNIE! YEEE ORANG GAK ADA YANG NANYA MAIN JAWAB AJA HYUNG!"belaku tak terima.

"BLA BLA BLA TERSERAH WUFAN!"omelnya.

"BAGAIMANA TAO-IE? KAU TIDAK APA-APA KAN? KAU TIDAK DI GREPE-GREPE LUHANNIE KAN?"tanyaku penuh selidik sekalian meledek luhan.

"YAK! KAU KRIS! SUDAH KUBILANG TAO TIDAK KU APA-APAKAN! MASIH SAJA MENUDUHKU!"omelnya.

"YAK! KAU HYUNG! SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TAK BERBICARA DENGANMU XIAO LU! MASIH SAJA KAU YANG MENJAWABNYA!"balasku meniru intonasi bicaranya.

"JANGAN MENIRUKAN PERKATAANKU WU YI FAN!"ancamnya.

"YAK HYUNG! CEPAT MANDI SANA! SELESAIKAN ACARAMU ITU BISA SAMPAI SUBUH HYUNG!"belaku.

"HAAAAH!"dengus luhan kesal.

"hihiiihihih..."tao terkekeh mendengarkan pertengkaranku dengan luhan..

"sudahlah ge, setidaknya biarkan dia mandi.. Kasihan, dari tadi kau ledek terus ge... hehehe.."lerainya.

"baiklah tao-ie.."ujarku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataku.

"gege, memang kau tidak akan ke Kanada lagi dalam waktu dekat ini kan?"tanyanya penuh selidik.

"tidak tao.. Jika ke Vancouver, nanti kau akan ku ajak bahkan sekalian LUHANNIE akan aku ajak juga... hehehe..."jelasku seraya memberikan tatapan bantu-aku-meledek-luhannie-dan-sehunnie-ya? Diapun membalas menatapku siap-ge!

"lalu SEHUNNIE hyung bagaimana?"tanya tao.

"JUGA KITA AJAK KE VANCOUVER, KALAU SEHUNNIE KITA AJAK KE RUMAHKU, SEDANGKAN LUHANNIE KITA TINGGALKAN DI JALANAN VANCOUVER SAJA..."balasku.

"WU YI FAN! HUANG ZI TAO! BISA TIDAK KALIAN DIAM? AKU SEDANG MANDI KRIS, TAO!"omelnya.

"HYUNG! KAU JANGAN MERUSAK MOMENTKU BERSAMA TAO! IKUT-IKUT SAJA! PADAHAL AKU SEDANG BERBICARA DENGAN TAO!"tambahku.

"BIARKAN! KALIAN BERSENANG-SENANG DI ATAS PENDERITAANKU!"

"KAMI TIDAK DI ATASMU HYUNG! MELAINKAN DI SEBERANGMU!"tambah tao membelaku.

"TAO! KAU JANGAN IKUT-IKUT MELEDEKKU! ORANG YANG MELEDEKKU TANDANYA TIDAK WARAS! NAMJA TAMPAN DAN IMUT SEPERTIKU DI LEDEK TERUS!"sahutnya.

"KAU ITU BUKAN TAMPAN HYUNG! YANG TAMPAN ITU KRIS GEGE DAN YANG IMUT ITU TAO HYUNG! SEDANGKAN HYUNG ITU CANTIIIK!"ledek tao.

"setidaknya kita ada hiburan.."lirihku.

"iya ge.. hehehe.."tawa tao.

"APA? APA KALIAN LIHAT-LIHAT?"ujarnya gak woles.

"KITA DUDUK HAN! KITA DUDUK!"

"HAAAAH!"luhan mendengus kesal lalu masuk ke kamarnya..

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.."tawaku dan tao membuncah...

"ge, sepertinya kita harus meminta maaf kepada luhan hyung.. Jangan sampai dia menangis, lihat! Dia tidak menutup pintu artinya dia marah ge.."tao menyarankan.

"baiklah.."

"luhan hyung? Uljima, ssh~ uljima... Maafkan aku dan tao ya hyung, karena telah menyakitimu... Uljima hyung, uljima.."pintaku.

"hiks hiks hiks.. hiks.."dia kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundakku.

"AKU KANGEN SEHUUUUN! SEHUNNIIIIEEEEEEE! HYUNG KANGEN KAU! SEHUNNIEE! HIKS HIKS HUWEEEEEE!"tangis luhan sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi...

"TAO! KAU DI SITU SAJA! GEGE BISA MENGATASINYA! OH IYA HABISKAN BUBBLE TEA-MU!"titahku.

"uljima hyung uljima.. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak ingin melakukannya hyung, tapi ini kan kewajiban hyung... Uljima hyung uljima..."tenangku..

"tak bisa kris aku tak bisa... aku tak bisa tanpa sehunnie.."lirihnya.

"tentu kau bisa hyung! Fighting! Tao yang sedang sakit saja masih bisa semangat. Masa' iya hyung yang sehat malah murung? Semangat hyung! Fighting! Hwaiting! Hyung harus move on! Ga ada sehun ga derarti ga ada harapan, kan 2 tahun lagi juga balik.. Hyung gak usah minta dia juga balik kok hyung! Ya kan?"tenangku...

"hiks tapi kan kris—"

"sudah! Hyung yang tegar ya... Ayo ke dapur! Tao-ie kita tinggal sendiri lo..."ajakku.

"eh hyung, hyung ajak tao ke kamar ya? Aku mau tidur hyung! Ngantuk nih.. Vancouver-Seoul tu jauh hyung.. Hoaahmmm.."tambahku

**END KRIS POV**

**LUHAN POV**

"ta, Tao-ie? Kenapa tidur di situ? Kris! Oh iya! Haiishh!"aku mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi..

"duh bagaimana ya? Ah iya! Cuma ada satu cara...

**TBC**

**TOLONG REVIEWNYA READERSNIM!**

**SATU REVIEW SATU PENCERAHAN MASUK KE OTAK SAYA!**

**PLEASE... REVIEWNYAAAAAA KYA~~**

**NIH GUE KASI HADIAH #NGASI TAS GUCCI TERBARU**

**DAAAN**

**NEXT CHAP...**


End file.
